


Sweet Thing

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Stripper Tony Stark, Strippers & Strip Clubs, UST, Wealthy Client Thor, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Stripper Tony AU gives a very private dance to the guy who paid a hefty sum of money to get him into a room away from everyone else in the club.Where the guy is Thor and Tony's work ethics don't say anything about what happens after the dance is over.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting finished and unposted for ages and I have no idea why so here, have some gratuitous Thunderiron Stripper AU.
> 
> Also, if you like music as you read, here are [Tony's songs.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLd7uRYmAdMhkl8or4y1EbgeQAkCmAMskl)

The signal is always the same, two fingers hooked in the collar of Steve's polo shirt, two tugs and the man's serious gaze on him that means he's ready to call in backup if this goes sideways, but Tony still has to go. He doesn't mind. Not really. Even the crasser clients end up being big tippers which, he wouldn't care if he was still sitting on his father's fortune, but that went away long ago. So big tippers with hands that don't mind bending the rules is what Tony goes for - better that than being trapped in an office all day, or to do literally any other kind of customer _service_. 

At least, in this job, Tony gets to dance, all night if he wants to, a shift or two if he's feeling lazy. 

He's not feeling lazy tonight. He's feeling good. He's feeling his whole body tingling with an energy he only ever manages to rub off when he gets to _rub_ it on someone else. Preferably large men with big hands that curl around the edges of the seat when they play by the rules, or that stay gentle on his skin when they don't. 

Tony doesn't take cash for sex. Only dancing. Doesn't mean he's opposed to following some of those guys in the bathroom of the club. Steve is though, and so is Sam, very opposed. But they're generally too busy making out behind the bar to notice him sneaking off with his handsome admirers. And by the time they manage to unstuck their lips and bodies from each other, it's too late and Tony's generally… well, too busy to answer them when they call his name in the hallway behind the locked doors of said bathroom. 

Sam crosses his arms and gives him the _look_ , when it happens. Steve just yells, that whisper-yell thing he does so the customers won't hear him. But then Tony kisses their cheeks with big smacking pecks, and they both shut up, and he winks at them, and they huff, exasperated beyond belief, but none of them lose more breath on the matter. 

Tonight, Tony's wearing his favorite outfit, if it can even be called that - a sheer, long-sleeved top and leather shorts that just demand to be taken off him with how they don't hide _any_ of what's between his legs and make his ass look like hell on heels if Tony dares say so himself - which he does. And yes, he's also wearing heels. High black stilettos that used to kill his feet and legs for days and which he now wears as easily as he would grandpa slippers - if he ever did put his feet in such abominations. 

He looks hot as fuck. 

The man he meets in one of the private rooms behind the stage seems to think so too. 

Tony bites his lip just looking at him. _Fuck me_ , his brain immediately starts chanting. 

The man is everything Tony's wet dreams are made off. Blond, and _huge_ , and hair long enough for Tony to hold on to if he were to bounce off the cock he's sure matches the rest of the man's colossal body. Even sitting back in the large sofa made available to him, Tony can tell his leather coat must be long enough to brush by his knees and the metal vibes he's getting from him are making him seriously hot under the collar - and in other places, but that's a given. The look is completed by a band shirt, distressed jeans that look like they were actually broken in instead of bought as is and big military boots that also look legit instead of store-bought and hipster. 

The man pinches the bridge of his nose as Tony comes in and that's when Tony notices the large rings on most of his fingers, on both hands, and his knees almost wobble - almost, he's got more experience than that. Fuck, he's pretty. 

The pink spotlights bathe the room in a particular glow that Tony finds most flattering on most people, and especially himself, but that man may be pulling it off even better than he does. Tony isn't jealous. He's horny. 

"Nice to meet you, sir, I'm Iron," Tony says, his voice cheerful and sultry. 

The man smiles at him, "I am aware, sweet thing,"

Oh, that's such a low blow. Pet names. 

"What should I call you?" Tony batts his lashes a bit before turning around to select the music he'll dance to in a minute. 

"Sir was fine," the man says, his voice gruff but not unkind, just, slightly unused? Tony bites his lip just hearing it, and then the inside of his cheek when the words actually register. 

"Sir it is, then," Tony nods at him, grinning. 

And then he clicks the sound system, the music starts playing, Adam Lambert singing _For Your Entertainment_ and Tony's hips are already swaying before he even steps closer to the other man. 

That song gets him going so good. He can practically feel the notes and beats run through his veins, the lyrics washing over his body as he sways, touches his chest with his head thrown back as he faces his customer, treats him to his jaw dropping as Lambert starts off holding his partner down and displaying the strength Tony craves. He cants his hips in the air, getting closer and closer to the man on the sofa as he turns and the word " _display_ " echoes in the room just as he undulates down and pushes his ass up on the way back. 

It's like having sex already, the way he can feel the man's eyes on him, devouring him, undressing him. Every move he makes he can almost tell where the man is looking, and for this part of the song Tony generally doesn't meet the customer's eyes, but now he wants to. He _needs_ to. 

Ten years ago Tony might have blushed, he might also have come in his shorts the moment he found the stormy blue eyes of his customer on him. The way the man's jaw is set, rolling at times and settling again as tension appears to course through his body to make his hands turn into fists and his knees bounce to the beat of the music. Wonderful. So fucking hot.

Tony can't remember how long the man paid for anymore. All he knows is he needs to get to the part where he straddles him just _because._ So he does so. 

He balances his weight from one heeled foot to the other until he's close enough for his knees to brush the man's thighs, and then he goes down, throws himself over the man's lap as suavely as he can when all he wants is to grind down and rut them both to a swift orgasm. 

With his legs on either side of the man's body, Tony loops his arms around his neck, then trails teasing fingers down his leather-clad arms, wishing he could let him touch him right here, right now. 

The song ends and is immediately followed by another, _Wild Thing_ , by The Troggs, as loud as the speakers will go. 

Tony keeps dancing, his body always nearly touching the other man's but not really. He holds onto the back of the sofa, behind the man's shoulders and throws his head back again rather than keep looking into his amused, aroused, appreciative eyes. He's making himself go mad with want the more this goes on. 

And then the one song that really should never play when Tony tries to stay proper comes on, like his own playlist is taunting him - _Closer_ , by Nine Inch Nails. Fuck. 

He lets out a ragged breath.

_"I wanna feel you from the inside."_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

The man grunts under him and that's the sexiest sound Tony's ever heard. He wants to hear more of it. He wants to see the man's face when he makes it. 

He's half-decided to just starts grinding against the man's jeans as he meets his gaze again and sucks his bottom lip in at the darkness he finds there. But he's stopped just in time. 

"Time's up," Steve calls behind the door, knocking rather loudly. 

Tony gives the man a sheepish smile, just barely refraining from groaning in frustration as he gets up again and smoothes his mesh shirt flat. 

"Thank you for this dance, _Iron_ ," the man says, that rough voice so deep again Tony is ready to just bend over the sofa and let him have him right here. "Have a--"

"Wanna have a drink?" Tony interrupts him. Fuck this.

"Pardon me?" 

"A drink, with me?" Tony waggles his eyebrows a little, ridiculous in his attempt at being smooth - it's late and he's horny as fuck now okay? 

"That's against store policy, I think," the man smirks at him, giving him another one of his look-overs that feel like Tony is actually naked and hallucinated his clothes all along.

"That's never been an issue for me," Tony shrugs, "but your call." 

It doesn't sting per se, he just thought he'd been getting the right vibes from the man, or he wouldn't have offered. Tony Stark doesn't throw himself at just anyone, thank you very much. 

He turns around to pack up his music and retrieve the light leather jacket he'll need to grab his smoke before his next shift starts - since apparently he's not going home with anyone. He doesn't see him coming closer, doesn't hear the man step behind him with the music still playing so he jumps a little when there's a hand brushing his shoulder and a mouth at his ear. 

"I'll be back tomorrow, at dinner time," the man says, "I prefer dining dolls properly, before I bed them." 

Tony's jaw slacks open at that, a shrill thrill of arousal spiking up his whole body. He goes to turn around to face the man but he stops him, the tall, blond, _strong_ man, keeps Tony in place with an arm across his chest and a single kiss in the crook of his neck. 

"See you tomorrow, pretty thing," he rumbles. 

And then he's gone, and when Tony turns back around, stunned and still wide-eyed, it's Steve's enquiring face he sees first, but all he can feel is the memory of the man's coarse beard in his neck and the searing heat of his arm over his chest. He's so fucked. In all the best ways. 


End file.
